The Twist of The Crashing Waves
by Jussy
Summary: Harry Potter's life takes a twist of unexpected changes. The story starts off at Harry's Sixth year. What happens...when life changes before your eyes...Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, I just admire J.K Rowlings talents. **

**Main Character: Harry Potter. **

**Summary: This story follows the events and happenings of Harry's life after his fifth year**

**at Hogwarts. Things seem to be changing before his eyes and those eyes do not believe**

**how his life has changing and how his life is beginning all over again. Will Harry live**

**forever in his past.. The twist of the Crashing Waves have a different plan for Harry **

**this year. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One. - The Heavy heart- **

I walk the streets with my head down staring at the concret path right under my feet,

I walk away from my fears and cries and blood

shot eyes.I cannot lie that I blame myself for last years woes,

Because I do and I wont deny I feel like it should of been me instead.

I remember running as far as I could as far as my legs could take me, I'm only a teenager and yet I have the

weight of the world on my shoulders. I don't see why my bestfriend Ron would be jealous of my fame, When my fame

is just because my life is filled with death, He doesnt see what I see. I see my parents dead, I see my godfather dead,

I see a pitiful worthless life, I see my headmaster keeping things from me after it was to late to be told, I see people staring

at my scar and not at my eyes. Have you ever actually wonderd what it would feel like to be me? Forget the fame, Forget the

Scar and the things tied with it. I just want...

Harry awoke with a wet face full of tears, He punched his pillow hard and he squints his eyes trying to forget the pain he just dreamed. His dreams wont even allow or show what he craves and needs anymore. All his memories reply in his mind over and over. What else could he possibly do whilst he stays at the Dursleys but to think of the things that have already happened, He stopped owling his bestfriends, scared that their fate will be like everyone elses his ever loved.

He placed his glasses back on his eyes and walked over to his bedroom window, Hedwig was off flying and enjoying the freedom Harry always hoped for instead he was stuck inside the Dursleys house..Then he saw something in the sky moving towards him, He quickly jumped back and landed on his ass but started to laugh through sobs as Hedwig landed at his side with an oversized letter. He stared at it tied around his owls feet before she started hooting.

_'Calm down! please Hedwig don't wake them up,You know my uncles red face is a nightmare waiting to happen'. _Harry pleaded with his owl.

She looked up into his green eyes intill Harry untied the letter. She flew to her cage for a well deserved drink whilst Harry walked back to his bed and turned the letter over in his hands. Hedwig made a loud hoot which shook her cage which got Harry's replexes into action as he fall back onto his bed and quickly opened the envelope hoping to shh his owl up.

_Harry James Potter!_

Harry groaned as he already knew what the letter might contain of. He started to put it down but Hedwig rattled her cage.

_'Fine'_

_I've owled everyone I can possibly think of and they all said you have been ignoring their letters as well. Oh Harry is this because of that night at the Ministry?. Or are the Dursleys preventing you from recieving your messages..No that cant be it or Hegwig wouldnt be here. Harry what's going on? Were all worried about you, We all love you. I'm at Ronalds house right now. You should see what a mess his room is I swear I saw a rat. Maybe you can come here for a week before school starts like old times?._

_Love Hermione._

Another piece of parchment fall from the envelope.

_**Hey Harry**_

_**Sorry my quill is stuffed, I should ask Fred and George to buy me a new one. Mums going bonkers Harry shes really worried about you. She keeps agruing with herself asking if you are alive and alright. It's really sad. Dad keeps telling her shes overreacting and you just need time to yourself. The whole family want you to come to the burrow and spend sometime here before school starts so mum can squish you when you come I had enough of bone crunching when I got home. Everyone thought they'd send you a message in this one envelope so we don't waste time Ha! **_

_**Your mate Ron.**_

Harry smiled and took out another parchment from the envelope.

_Hi Harry. _

_I keept writing this message over and over before handing this one over and putting it in the envelope. Harry it wasnt your fault what happened that night. No one was prepared for battle like that. Theres a reason ...he is who he is. DE's like Mr Malfoy are just power hungry Harry. I hope you decide you want to come to the Burrow. _

_Gin_

Harry couldnt believe how much Ginny had matured, he was touched by her words and tried to reread the letter again before something bite him. He looked down and shook his head..

'_No that couldnt of been the parchment..'_

He held the last parchment in his hands and sure enough the ends were curling up and trying to slap his hands so he began to read.

BOUT TIME HARRY.

It took you long enough didnt it?

well since you wont come or message us.

We will come to you.

_Pop_

_''What the...'' _Harry said

_'' Not what but who'' _Fred and George just appeared into Harrys room

_''What are you two doing here?'' _

_''George I do believe our Harry has began to slow down his brain''_

_''Oi'' _

_''Were taking you to the Burrow, We put a spell on the letter so that after you read it we would know and we could come and get you'' _Fred walked over to Harry and put a shoulder around him

_''George will..._

_''Go and get your _

_'' Things whilst I take you to the_

_''Burrow'' _

_Pop_


End file.
